


Double-Decker

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: This is the first slash fan fic I've written since ages, I hope you all enjoy it.Originally written for the 2018 CHM advent challenge





	Double-Decker

Jeremy was freezing, his hands were red and almost numb, in the rush, he forgot the mittens, and he started to regret that little mistake. Actually, the cold was only his second cause of discomfort, and the mittens his second regret, compared to the huge mess which caused him to stay there, freezing by almost half an hour in front of James’ door.

He had barely slept, too cross at first, and too worried then, he kept rolling in the bed the whole night, tormented by how much of an utter arse he had been the night before.

James and Jeremy were having a lovely night at Hammond's house, good wine, good food, and good chats, until Richard and James began talking about motorcycles, planning a road trip together for the next free days they would have had. Jeremy could not help himself, not for the bikes though, but for the sudden uneasiness to feel excluded from their activities. He started to be bitter in the conversation, getting more and more sarcastic as the discussion fired up, he perfectly knew he was being unfair, Richard was one of his best mates, and his friendship with James was so similar to his own with Andy, be jealous of James for spending time with Hammond was just stupid, he knew it, but the feeling lasted and he did act like a moron. 

In the way home, in James’ brand new Alpine, the atmosphere was tense, the disappointed glances May gave him while driving, were just annoying Jeremy more. They were supposed to spend the night together, in the warm comfort of James’ house, but he managed to screw anything, they began to argue, switching from the bikes to basically anything, and then after a stop to a petrol station along the way, Jeremy opened a double-decker in the car, with the precise intent to annoy James, the situation got worse. 

Jeremy found himself on the roadside, in the outskirts of London, in the middle of the night. The snack crumbling on the car's seat was the last drop, James was so angry, he almost threw him out the car, replying at Clarkson’s protests with a “Call a bloody cab you imbecile!”

That's what he did, as soon he was woken up from the utter befuddled state he fell on, then as he arrived at his London flat, he had a troubled night. James was for him more than a mate since few years, and only a few months earlier they unexpectedly found them in each other's arms, was a fresh and intense relationship, full of troubles indeed, but Jeremy would have rather preferred blowtorch his nipples off than let James go, so that morning he rushed off with a resolute frown and the mittens left in the foyer of the flat.

The doorbell rang, one, two, three times, but nothing happened, the silence behind the door was nerve-wracking, but James was at home, the lights were turned on, Jeremy knocked, more and more insistently as James didn't open, he recalled some strength to not shout, his hands hurting cause the cold and the knocks. Although he didn't hold for long, careless of anything he started to yell at that stupid, closed, door.

“May! MAY! I know you're there you bastard! MAYYY!” nothing happened.

“JAMES FOR GOD'S SAKE GET OUT OR I LEAVE, I DO IT!”

He felt like an idiot, standing there that way, the only source of noise in the calmness of that early morning in Hammersmith, he was desperate, the idea of losing James was so hurtful, he swallowed his ego and knocked once more.

Nothing, again.

“James! Pleeeeease, I've been a complete arse, I'm sorry, so please pleeeease…”

Jeremy’s voice began to crack, he leaned his forehead against the cold wood of the door, his eyes were burning, the feeling to have ruined all was taking over.

“Please… James...I love you..”

His last words were almost a whisper to himself than anything else.

“I love you too you moron…”

Jeremy thought at first to have imagined it, and he almost fell back from the surprise, as the metallic clunk of the door been opened broke the silence. 

James was in front of him, smiling sweetly, he taken Jeremy’s hands on his, stroking them tenderly, irradiating his whole body with a pleasant warmth. 

“You've frozen you, idiot…”

James said, leaning forward to kiss Jeremy, tugging softly at his frozen lips, warming them touch after touch, May’s scruff was pleasantly scratching Jeremy’s skin, it didn't take long for their kisses to become deeper, both careless of been still outside in the cold. 

As they separated briefly, James dragged Jeremy inside, pushing him against the door, as it closed behind them. 

“I thought you didn't want me anymore…”

Jeremy said coyly, slightly twisting the wool of James’ turtleneck.

“ Do you think I would leave you just for a stupid argument? “

James asked while pulling down the zipper of Jeremy’s anorak. 

“ No...yes...I don't know James...you were not answering the door…”

Jeremy was relieved and confused at the same time, feeling stupid for have panicked earlier and insanely happy, then he noticed the amused smirk on James’ face, and he realized it.

“ May you bastard! You've been behind the door the whole time! You…”

James shrugged

“ I just wanted to punish you a little…”

Jeremy baffled expression only caused him to start giggle uncontrollably.

“I’ve been freezing! There's minus twenty outside, my fingers almost fell off, I’ve got hypothermia...I..”

Jeremy’s hyperbolic complaints were shushed by James’ mouth, and soon the coldness wasn't a problem anymore.


End file.
